


Desastres

by sherlockid25



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Overall sadness, Sad, Unrequited Love, You´ll understand when you read it, but not really sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockid25/pseuds/sherlockid25
Summary: No estoy tan borracho como parece. Todo el mundo me dice que tengo que dejar de beber, que es malo para mi salud, que si mi pobre hígado… pero en realidad, no bebo tantísimo como mis amigos creen que bebo.





	Desastres

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, este fic es triste no voy a mentir. Además esta más o menos basado en hechos reales (porque lo he vivido yo) y es eso, un desastre. No espero que os guste pero bueno, si os gusta pues eso que os lleváis. Siento haber hecho a R tan tan cínico pero de verdad qeu me lo imagino así. Lo siento si no os gusta llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir jaja.

No estoy tan borracho como parece. Todo el mundo me dice que tengo que dejar de beber, que es malo para mi salud, que si mi pobre hígado… pero en realidad, no bebo tantísimo como mis amigos creen que bebo. Hace unos años quizás sí, pero ya no. Podía beber litros y litros de cerveza, whiskey, vino... todo junto sin importarme nada. Pero algo ha cambiado. Yo he cambiado. Creo que el verdadero cambio fue que me di cuenta de que morir de cirrosis era un futuro muy triste y una forma de morir aún más triste todavía, así que me propuse dejar de beber poco a poco. No lo he dejado del todo porque, siendo realistas, es muy poco probable que no vuelva a tocar el alcohol en la vida, pero oye he mejorado muchísimo en comparación. Pero solo en ese aspecto. Sigo queriendo morirme tanto o incluso más que antes.

Es triste si lo piensas (si no lo piensas también), pero mi vida es un desastre empezando por mi apartamento. Todo está desordenado, tan desordenado que ni siquiera puedo usar como argumento aquello de «¡pero para mí sí que tiene un orden!». Cuadros con paisajes sin acabar en el salón con ropa sucia tirada por encima (para no ver mis constantes y repetidos fracasos), calderilla desperdigada por el suelo de la cocina, una mancha marrón horrenda (probablemente se me callera una copa de algo innombrable en el pasado porque huele a alcohol que tira para atrás) en la moqueta de la entrada, tubos de pintura acrílica en el lavabo del baño de la última vez que me vino la inspiración (hace meses), un retrato a carboncillo de Enjolras en mi ventana lo suficientemente grande como para actuar de cortina…

Enjolras, siempre que me levanto le veo ahí con esas facciones que no termino de plasmar de la forma adecuada y se me alegra el día. Y luego le veo en la vida real y la sucesión de pinchazos en mi corazón parece no acabar nunca. Es triste, es muy triste, pero así es y así será siempre. Somos polos opuestos y por mucho que te suelten la gilipollez de que los polos opuestos se atraen, solo se queda en eso, en una gilipollez.

–En el nuevo mundo todos tendremos un lugar. Todos estamos incluidos, mujeres, hombres, la comunidad LGBTQ+, los inmigrantes, los que no lo son. TODOS. Da igual que se pongan en tu camino, tú tienes el derecho de ser quien eres sin importarte qué digan. Debes levantarte con nosotros y luchar por que este futuro feliz nos llegue a todos y cada uno de nosotros. LEVANTAOS HERMANOS Y HERMANAS, LLEGA LA REVOLUCIÓN.

Su voz se hace oír por encima de todas. Creo que incluso sin no utilizase el megáfono, le oirían hasta desde el otro lado de la calle y fíjate que es ancha. Yo le acompaño desde la distancia pensando en la sarta de sandeces que está diciendo. Pero que mundo nuevo ni que ocho cuartos vas a crear tú, estamos en el siglo veintiuno compañero, todo está inventado. A ver si te crees que vas a venir tu a cambiar algo con lo paleta y terca que es la gente. Además ¿una sociedad en la que todos estamos incluidos? No me hagas reír. No sé si estás loco o eres un ingenuo, probablemente ambas. Nada puede cambiar ya. Las mujeres se llevan considerando inferiores desde que los machitos decidieron que ellos valían más y eso está tan internado en la sociedad que por puta desgracia no se puede cambiar. Igual que la comunidad que lleva oprimida desde antes incluso de crearse porque una línea de un libro pasado de años dice que «estaba mal» y oye si ofendo a alguien siempre puedo usar esa de «pero si yo tengo amigos gays». Pero oye que lo mismo pasa con los inmigrantes, que todos somos muy hospitalarios hasta que nos meten en la cabeza que vienen a quitarnos nuestras casas y nuestros trabajos cuando realmente los trabajos que te quitan son los que tu no quieres hacer, prenda. Pero claro, cualquier excusa es buena para ser un machista, un homófobo o un racista y salirse por la tangente cuando te piden explicaciones. Eso de levantarse... no me convence y que me tenga levantar por un futuro feliz cuando todos sabemos que la felicidad es una estrategia para mantenerte callado me convence aún menos. No ves lo estúpidos que somos.

–Eres un cínico, Grantaire.

Suena en mi cabeza con su voz mientras fluyen esos pensamientos. Pero oye qué le vamos a hacer. Yo soy un cínico y todo lo que quieras, pero tú eres un ingenuo de cuidado. Un ingenuo jodidamente atractivo, sí, pero un ingenuo de todas formas. Estoy tan sumido en mi desastre de pensamientos que no veo venir la porra improvisada de un chico joven (que al parecer no comparte las ideas de Apolo) que mientras me da en la cabeza, me empuja hacia uno de los coches cercanos y se me clava el espejo en la espalda. Entre todo este barullo de sensaciones consigo que por encima del dolor se imponga la sensación de asco que le tengo a la violencia gratuita y sin sentido. Ahí estaba yo tan tranquilo rebatiendo a Apolo en mi mente y a ver por qué cojones tienes que venir tú a hacerme daño. Antes de caerme al suelo del dolor veo el destello de una navaja que me clava en la parte baja del estómago. «Encima va ahí, a hacer daño. Esto sí que es triste. Morir así es una putada» es lo último que cruza mi mente antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

#####

Y de repente es blanco. Pero no un blanco bonito. Este tipo de blanco nuclear que hace daño en los ojos y por un momento pienso que he ido al cielo. Jaja, yo, al cielo. Menuda patada del destino si es que hay uno. Pero al girar la cabeza veo a Eponine dormida en una silla en posición fetal y ya caigo. Estoy en un hospital.

Digo su nombre un par de veces hasta que se despierta de forma violenta y en cuanto me ve bien me coge la mano y se pone a llorar. Murmura cosas que no escucho con claridad, pero seguro que es algo como «que bien que te hayas recuperado», cosas que diría en una situación así. Si es que es una dramas. Entonces empieza a entrar gente a tropel en la habitación y siento una sensación de ansiedad terrible. No la peor de mi vida, pero sí bastante mala. No veo su pelo rubio por entre la multitud.

–creíamos que no te ibas a despertar– dice Jehan. Otro al que le van los numeritos.

–¿pero eres tonto?– le dice Bossuet dándole una colleja.

Yo me río ante la escenita de película que se están montando y como buena escenita de película, me pongo a toser como si me fuera la vida en ello. Pero que triste soy de verdad. Todos se lanzan hacia la cama para preguntar si estoy bien. Yo suelto algo como «sí, sí tranquilos» pero me duele la cabeza muchísimo y la visión se me va para los lados.

Y entonces entra el doctor pidiéndoles a todos que salgan, incluida Eponine que se va dándome un cariñoso beso en la mano. Yo le sonrío con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan y miro al doctor aún con la sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

–qué triste estar en un hospital y no haber muerto ¿no es así, doctor?– digo con sorna, aunque algo de verdad se esconde detrás de esas palabras.

El doctor me mira con cara seria y eso me asusta un poco por mucho que quiera negarlo.

–Grantaire, te queda poco. Tienes problemas con…

Intento escuchar, pero las palabras se van haciendo más lejanas y vuelvo a caer en el profundo negro. No sin antes pensar que qué putada que Enjolras no esté aquí para lanzarme un venenoso «te lo dije» o cualquier cosa, en realidad. Daría todo por que estuviera aquí.

####

Y me levanto en mi cama ileso. Diría gracias a Dios, pero ni creo en él ni le daría las gracias por seguir viviendo. Miro por la ventana retirando el dibujo de Enjolras y parece que va a llover. Me visto y desayuno cualquier mierda que tengo en la nevera.

Y lo pienso. Lo que he soñado. Y pienso, ojalá fuese real. Menudo desastre.


End file.
